


just one before you go

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Assorted Lucirobin Stuff [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU, AU made entirely for the purpose of smut but may recieve more development in the future, Adult Teenagers, Chrom is a trans guy who marries Gaius, Clitoral Fingering, F/F, I have absolutely no idea, OCGayBabies, PWP, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, mentioned Homophobia, mentioned masturbation, possible ooc, sex as stress relief, young people making poor life decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: Lucina and Robin make out in a hallway alcove when they have meetings coming up soon. Chaos ensues.





	just one before you go

Robin was effectively pinned to the wall.

However, she wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. In many other circumstances, she was sure she would quite enjoy being at Lucina’s utter mercy like this, but the dark made it hard to see, and she didn't know whether that was a bad thing or a good thing, as they were half-tucked in one of the shadowy hallway alcoves.

From the way her girlfriend came off; sucking roughly on Robin’s neck, playing with the bow-tied blouse the blonde wore under her cloak; she was definitely after something more than a kiss. The tactician whined as one hand slid down to her thighs, the heel of Lucina’s palm digging in just where she knew Robin’s hip was sensitive.

“I really need this,” Lucina said, her gentle, pleading tone contrasting with her predatory movements and possessive growls. “Please; the council’s been guilt-tripping me about heirs and all that, I can’t wait for your next break. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

A flutter of blue and orange-haired movement caught the blonde’s eye, and the corner of her mouth twitched as she saw the cause. “I’m happy to do this for you, love,” she murmured, her breath tickling Lucina’s ear. “Before we do, though, I think you should turn around for a moment.”

“What?” The princess snapped out of her daze, twisting her head and sighing through gritted teeth when she found what Robin meant. “Naga help me,” she grumbled, very quietly. 

The shorter girl tried (and failed) to keep an even expression as her girlfriend’s younger siblings scooted backward, looks of typical five-year-old not-really guilt on their faces. “Get out,” Lucina said, trying very hard not to snarl. 

“Why?” asked the orange-haired one; the girl, named Alitha, through usually just called Litha.

“Because I’m having  _ private time _ ,” the elder princess said exasperatedly. “With my girlfriend. That should really be enough reason for you.”

“What’re you doing?” her blue-haired brother, Jordan, piped up. “‘Cin you tell us that, a’ least?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a very long and complicated explanation,” Lucina said stiffly after a moment’s pause. “And I don’t think I’d be very good at explaining it.”

The twins nodded thoughtfully. Then, “Who should we ask about it, then?” came Litha’s inquiry.

Lucina squeezed Robin’s hand briefly in what seemed to be representative of something along the lines of  _ These two are trying  _ real  _ hard. _ “Ask Sully or someone,” the bluette said, turning away from them. “Just  _ scram _ !”

“Okay,” her younger siblings chorused before departing, to the sound of a poorly-restrained sigh of relief from the elder princess

“You’re probably going to regret that later,” Robin said, humming softly as Lucina resumed her ministrations. 

“Of course I am,” the taller girl murmured, sliding one hand down the front of Robin’s shirt to coax a quiet gasp from her girlfriend. “Making poor life decisions in my speciality.”

The tactician snorted, startling Lucina for a moment. “I mean, you're not wrong,” she said with a grin.

“Oh, forget it.” The princess pulled apart the tie of Robin’s blouse, then began to gently tickle her girlfriend’s stomach, causing her to wriggle. “Can you use your cloak to cover your front? Like, put it so the space between us is blocked from view.”

“Gladly.” Robin pulled the side of her cloak forward, wrapping the far edge around Lucina’s shoulder. As she did this, one of the bluette’s hands went up and around, unhooking her lover’s bra, while the other went to cup newly exposed skin.

Robin let out a shuddering sigh, bliss written all over her slack jaw and flushed cheeks. “Mmn-hm… oh, wow, Lucina, that's  _ good _ .”

Lucina pressed a kiss to the blonde’s forehead, bringing her hand down and back where she could see it, palming Robin’s hip and slipping her fingers down her girlfriend’s pants.

The tactician pressed her back against the wall as Lucina explored, moaning softly when the taller girl began to rub her through her panties. The bluette growled quietly, pressing her chest into Robin’s and taking the slighter girl’s lips into her own. 

After a moment, the blonde pawed at Lucina’s head, panting slightly when the princess broke away. In response, the bluette moved her face downwards, kissing Robin’s neck, making the tactician gasp when she sucked gently on the sensitive skin there. In the same heartbeat, she tugged Robin’s underwear down slightly, sliding her hand into already warm and wet folds.

“Mmm, Lucina…!” The younger girl squirmed under Lucina’s touch, occasionally gasping or squeaking as the princess twirled her fingers or flicked Robin’s clit. “O-oh, yes, don’t stop…”

“You’re so cute,” the bluette hummed, wrapping her other arm around her girlfriend possessively. “Hmm, Robin… how I love making you feel this way…”

Lucina’s hand inched along Robin’s heat, stopping briefly to touch the sensitive spot just above her entrance as her thumb pressed into the blonde’s clit, then finally sinking two fingers deep inside. “A-ah, oh, wow…”

The princess moaned with Robin as she filled the shorter girl, and started to move against her lover’s g-spot with motions she knew drove her crazy. “Aah, a-ah! O-oh, Lucina, that’s incredible…”

Lucina heard something clatter in the hallway that theirs branched off from, and flushed deeply. “Can you try to keep it down, love?” she whispered.

“I-I’ll try… hhh, you feel so good…” Robin thrusted her hips against the bluette’s hand, trying to divert her display of pleasure to motion instead of sounds. “A-ah… oh, L-Luci, I’m c-close…”

“Don’t hold back,” Lucina murmured, her breath tickling the tactician’s ear. “I’ll make it enjoyable for you…”

Robin dug her fingernails into her girlfriend’s back as she tried not to cry out, and the princess could feel the blonde tighten around her. Lucina pressed her mouth into Robin’s, partially to help muffle her, mostly for the sensation; and the shorter girl whimpered her name around the bluette’s lips as she came unraveled. “L-Lucina…”

After she felt Robin drench her hand with pleasure, the taller girl brought it up for her girlfriend to have, her other hand going to tie her girlfriend’s blouse again and straighten out her pants. The blonde was breathing heavily, but gladly took Lucina’s offering into her mouth, letting the other clean her back up.

When Robin was once again presentable, she looked at her timepiece and jumped. “Oh, hell, I’ve got two minutes until my next meeting. I’ve gotta go; you wanna meet up tonight?” 

“If that’s alright with you,” Lucina said, dropping a brief kiss on her love’s cheek, then leaning in to whisper. “If you want, I’ll let you… sample the goods… in return for this.”

“Ha. I’ll take you up on that offer, through there’s no need to apologize.” Robin grinned, her face bright-cheeked and crinkled into a grin. “Now, I really have to run. See you later.” 

Lucina leaned back against the wall as Robin disappeared around the corner, sighing slightly, before checking her own timepiece. She had roughly twenty minutes since the next item on her schedule, so she might as well stop in the restroom for a little relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Lucina is only sharp with her siblings here because they're Intruding. She's usually a very sweet and caring sister.


End file.
